Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-11707669-20140603192624
I WILL NOW SHARE MY FIVE FAVORITE RACHEL SOLOS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO THE SAME. '5. Being Good Isn't Good Enough '- Season Five. ''Originally by Barba Streisand. This song was already one of my favorite songs just in general simply because of the sound and the message behind this subtle, but very powerful song. Barba is Lea's element, and her vocals absolutely bring the room down. This episode is one of my favorites of the season and the setting it occurs is on is so beautiful, and Rachel looks gorgeous in that dress. The long notes she holds in this song just make me shiver. So good! '''4. Here's To Us '- Season Three. ''Originally by Halestorm. While people wouldn't expect Lea to generally find success in more edgy and rock songs, I find this one suited Rachel and her character perfectly. I generally love group number with one major soloist, so I love when the rest of the New Directions come in and sing backup vocals for the song. It is during an important competition episode, and Rachel nails this song, and the only thing that doesn't make it higher are the cheesy Glee lyric edits. '''3. Go Your Own Way '- Season Two. ''Originally by Fleetwood Mac. Rumours is easily my favorite tribute episode that Glee has ever done, and it's mostly because of how fantastic Fleetwood Mac's music, and how Glee did a perfect job of giving the right songs to the right people. Heck, Artie and Santana have my favorite solos ever by them in this episode as well. The songs are so soulful and emotional, and Rachel's is no exception. She brings an angry song attack on Quinn, with the rest of the New Directions joining in! (Especially notice Brittany in this song!). Lea sounds great on stuff like this, and the more intense facial expressions make it even better. '''2. Taking Chances '- Season One. ''Originally by Celine Dion. This is another song by an artist that is simply Lea Michele's specialty. The belts and powerful voice needed are expertly supplied by Lea in this song. While most people think of Defying Gravity or On My Own as Rachel's beginning solos, this is the one that always comes to my mind. This is the moment I fell in love with her character. She can be so broken, yet so powerful at the same time, and that's part of what makes Rachel Berry such a fantastic and unique character. Her dress is also adorable here, and the fire burning intro this song puts the icing on the cake. '''1. Cry '- Season Three. Originally by Kelly Clarkson. Heck, who would have known a Kelly Clarkson song could end up being one of my favorite covers the show has ever done. This song is alright in the original, but Lea simply brings a brand new life too. The amount of emotion in this song is almost deafening and it makes it almost impossible not to feel the burden that Rachel is feeling in this episode. All of the different crap that had been going on during this school year for her finally all comes to together with a botched audition, and she sings this powerful, moving solo after it. I can't be the only that was expecting Carmen to come back in the room! She killed this song, and the emotional intensity behind it, easily makes it my favorite.